


The End of All Things

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Whether near or far, I am always yours.or, Shaw has his doubts, and Flynn is there to help a little
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho yall already know why im so exited today! 
> 
> I would like to state that I am positively Awful™ at comforting people, so, sorry

Shaw sat up in bed, looking out over the lightening window. His hands ran over the blankets and sheets, and he looked back at the sleeping form next to him. Flynn looked so peaceful. He brushed through the loose auburn hair, a soft smile playing on his face when Flynn nuzzled into his palm.

Shaw tucked a few loose strands behind Flynn's ear before turning and getting out of bed. The air struck coldly on his legs, seeming to chill more the farther he traveled from the bed. With a sigh he turned to the closet, packing up to return to Stormwind. He thought about the other man, and how often he was called away, how little he could ever tell Flynn about his duties. Even how long it would be was need-to-know.

Flynn groaned and flopped over to the now empty spot that Shaw had occupied. The pirate slowly began to notice that he was alone in the bed, turning around with bleary eyes. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Mathias?" His voice was ridden with sleep.

Shaw made a little noise, stepping out from where the closet door obscured him. 

"Oh, there, what a'e you doin?"

Shaw winced a bit, he'd been a bit, well, negligent to tell Flynn that he was leaving. "I'm needed at Stormwind, not sure when I'll be back."

"Oh," he didn't sound nearly as disappointed as Shaw thought he would be, "Well you are comin' back, right?"

"If all goes according to plan, I should."

Flynn hummed, a contented little noise. 

Mathias sighed, nagging thoughts pulling on him. _What if I get called away too much? Maybe Flynn will be fine with it now, but I'll be gone for months, I'm sure he'd get tired of it. Who wouldn't?_

Too lost in his mind, Shaw didn't notice Flynn get out of the bed. Warmth draped over his shoulders, and he nearly jumped out of his own skin. Flynn stood behind him, blanket still wrapped around him, and his arms wound around Shaw's shoulders. 

Flynn rested his chin on Shaw. "You think too much, could hear you from over there."

Mathias laughed, "Ok then, I suppose I'll stop thinking, like you." Flynn made an offended noise, but smiled regardless. 

"But seriously, what is it?" 

Shaw paused, not entirely sure of how to voice his worries. He knew that Flynn would object them, but he couldn't stop them from occuring. In his pause Flynn had shifted his hold, now rubbing circles into Mathias' hips.

"It is only a few worries, Love."

Flynn sputtered behind him, and Mathias smirked, knowing full well that the name would catch Fairwind off guard. He turned his attention back to the closet in front of him, pulling shirts out and tossing them to the bag on the floor beside him.

His hand hovered over a shirt, questioning if it would be necessary to take it.

Flynn hummed, "You look good in that, should bring it."

.

"Ya know, you never told me what got you so troubled earlier." 

They were sat at a small booth at a nearby inn. Shaw picked it of course, he could easily see the entire restaurant area and the door, but wasn't nearly as visible to anyone else. He was particular about it, and Flynn learned early that it was easier to let the spymaster choose the table.

Shaw waved his hand. "Ah, it's really nothing, I'll tell you later." As soon as he finished speaking, the barmaid arrived at the table, cutting off whatever Flynn might've been prepping to say.

.

Shaw lay in bed, spent, more than a little sweaty, and yet, felt younger than he had in a while. Flynn was sprawled out beside him, arm tucked under Shaw.

_This won't last long._

Unwittingly, he made a distressed noise in his throat, pulling Flynn's attention. Shaw could feel eyes seemingly burning into him, and a hand running the length of his back. The silence that hung in the air was heavy, and prompted an answer.

"I, uh, I worry sometimes. That I'll be gone too much, too often, too far away, without enough answers. That you'll just, I-, get tired of me?" He was quiet, but it felt too loud, too much.

The hand on his back never stopped, but he could tell that Flynn was thinking.

"Whether near or far, I am always yours. I'm sure you won't be able to tell me everything, or even anything, you just need to come back safe, yeah?"

Shaw nodded minutely against his chest.

" 'Sides, who's gonna yell at me for picking the wrong table?"

A sharp pinch rolled across his torso, pulling a yelp from the pirate. "Idiot." 

Flynn just smiled, "I love you too, Mathias."


End file.
